Many problems; little sayian
by neko-chan15
Summary: Bulma is a sayian on Vegeta-sai.She has two older brothers; Kakarot and Raditz. Many problems occure and soon she finds herself face to face with her worst nightmare.Read and find out more!((Rating will go up))
1. Default Chapter

****

Many problems; little sayian

Chapter one: Default Chapter

By:Neko-Chan

Many years ago a male sayian had mated with a different species of creature. It had blue hair and looked much like a sayian in its normal state. But back then it was illegal to mate with a creature of a different species. Finding this out the government of Vegeta-sai immedetly took action. 

The hybrid child was left on a distant planet far away from there. Isolated for the childhood of its life. It was a hybrid. Half sayian and half Miorain. Miorain was also a strong warlike peoples like the sayians, but unlike them they didn't go around destroying planets. They strived on blood. Blood of their own kind. The scent of it made them go into their warlike state.

Capital punishment was the sentence for the mother and the father of the hybrid child. The mother was tourchered for weeks on end until she was finally killed and the father had to watch. Eventually he had gone mad and killed himself so he could be with his mate. 

Sayians are and were very protective of their mates and it hurt them to see them in pain. Once a sayian marked their mate the were bonded. Bonded for life.

As for the child, when it was old enough it ended up finding their way back to Vegeta-sai and it mated. Their children mated and that is where the line of the blue Sayians came into existence. But blue sayians were lower then dirt on the honor and respect system of Vegeta-sai.

200 years later is where our story starts with a young blue sayian name Buruma.

Disclaimer: I don't own db/z/gt. I would love to though. So don't sue me, cause if you do all you'll get is a piece of paper that says: 

I have wrote a disclaimer. So you cant sue me. Nyah!!


	2. Blue sayian, wet sayian

****

Big problems; little sayian

By:Neko-Chan

Chapter 2:Blue sayian, wet sayian

A/N: ok, this is my first *dun dadu dun* Bulma as a sayian on vegeta-sai fic!!! Hooray for me!! I had this idea in my head for a while now and had finally had time to write it! Woo Hoo!!! Well. Ok, just so there is no confusion I will post the ages next. O, and btw, if you would like to be on my update list so can email you when I update this fic (which im hoping to every Monday and Thursday!). Just email me at **ChibiNikki6262@aol.com**** under the subject fan fiction. Any NOT under the subject fan fiction will be deleted without even being looked at. Sorry but I will think its junk mail and erase it if its not, cause me gets like 20 million things of junk mail a day. Well maybe not 20 million but I sure do get a lot!! Well enough talk, on with the story!!! **

Ages:

Buruma:5

Turlis:11

Kakarot:8

Raditz:10

Bardock:28

Chi-chilo:11

Celerie:12

Karot:12

Begita:8

King Vegeta:26

((More added as story goes on))

Buruma stirred in her sleep. The golden sunrays shined through her window. She groaned and turned over burring her head in a pile of pillows. The door suddenly creeked opened. "Miss Buruma. You are late. Your father was expecting you thirty minutes ago in his lab." She just moaned slightly and fell into a light sleep. The creature slowly walked over to Buruma. "Miss Buruma, your father needs your help. Its 12:00pm and you were expected there at 11:30!"

Buruma just growled and slowly got out of bed. She put her feet on the floor. The white plush carpet felt good on her feet. "Fine Mirla. That'll be all. Leave me in peace. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Mirla nodded and bowed after leaving her presence. Nikki got out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom and took a shower, groomed herself and brushed her teeth. She then walked over to her closet and slowly looked through the many choices of clothing she had. She finally decided on wearing a pair of black spandex pants and a white shirt with red letters on it that read "VIL" ((Vegeta-sai Inventive Laboratories)))

Slowly the young female sayian walked downstairs and opened the door that led outside. Her blue tail slowly swayed from side to side. She yawned and then started running at a faster pace and finally jumped into the air and flew the rest of the way to her fathers lab. She sighed and looked down at the ground as she flew thought the air. The air was damp. She shrugged 'its probably going to rain' she thought to herself. Just as she had said that it started to drizzle. That drizzle turned into a downpour. She sighed. "Just my luck. Stupid rain. Now i'm gonna be all wet and…………." she stopped once she noticed her fathers lab just below her.

She slowly sunk down to the ground. A crackle of lightning hit the ground nearby and frightened her. She quickly ran inside. She was dripping wet. Her tail and hair dripping the water that had build up on them onto the white and black tiles on the floor. She growled slightly and walked over to the front counter watching a women at a computer typing in some information. She smirked. 'perfect, at least ill have some fun today!' she lifted her tail up slightly and was about to shake off all the water to get the women wet but felt a strong grip grab onto her arm. "Hey!!! What's the big………." she stopped and looked up at the figure that had grabbed her and smiled innocently "oh, um……..hi bro!" she paused. 'uh oh, I think i'm in trouble now!' she though to herself

"Well well well, late again Buruma." He looked at her and pointed to a door down a hallway. "Dads been waiting for you. You better go before his patience runs out." Said her older brother. His ebony colored hair extended down to a little above his knees. She nodded and headed to her fathers lab. Slowly she got closer to the big metal doors. She pressed a button and a small screen came down from above the door.

"Dad, its me Buruma, i'm sorry i'm late." She said. A picture of Bardock appeared on the screen.

"oh, so it is you Buruma. Well it ok, you were up late last night training so I guess that's fine. Come in!" He said as the metal doors slid to the side automatically. She nodded as the screen went back above the door and she walked inside. The floor was decorated with pictures from sayian history. It always amazed her as to how beautiful and precise the pictures were. The ciling was made of mirrors that reflected the floor. Three of the walls were white and the other was not a wall at all; it was a window. A huge window. She shook off the remaining water off of her. She then noticed a small desk in the center of the room. Her father was sitting in a large chair tinkering with a small invention. She walked over to him.

"Hello dad. What do I have to work on today?" She said with a grin. He pointed over to a round table and on it was a square box.

"Just finish putting in all the wires and shock it so it will work on solar powered energy." and with that he continued on working with his invention. She nodded and sat down on a stool nearby . She took a pair of plires and started doing what she was told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 hours later

Buruma put down the plires and screwdriver and looked over the invention and once she was satisfied she looked over to Bardock "Dad, im finished!" she said. Bardock nodded.

"ok, bring it over here." She walked over and gave him the piece. He snapped her piece into his. He looked over it and pressed a small red button on the top. It made a few beeping sounds and then stopped. "ok, it works. Now we got five of them." 

She gave him a look that asked what it was. "Oh, this is a new and improved scouter. As you know the scouter currently being used can tell distance, power levels, and strength. This will do all that plus tell the species, their species weaknesses, transport you from place to place, and translate different lauanges."

She smiled. "Cool! Anything else?"

He nodded "Yes. They come in five colors. Red, blue, green, orange, and yellow. You and your brothers can have one each." 

She smiled and took the red, blue, and yellow one off of the table and put the red one over her ear. "Ill go give these to Kakarot and Raditz right now." And with sayiang that the young blue sayian ran out the door.

A/N: So whatdaya think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Authors LOVE getting reviews! Oh, and if you have any ideas tell me. Well until later!!!

-Neko-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt or any of the characters.


End file.
